


Claws to the Heart

by ScarletWolf213



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Peter, Hale Family Feels, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Kate is a warning all in herself, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Relationship Reveal, Self-Harm, Stiles' Secret Boyfriend, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Talia Hale Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/pseuds/ScarletWolf213
Summary: April 3rd-Relationship Reveal:Songfic: I'm WeakDerek loved Peter and he always would that's why the things he has been through in his life have been so hard...But from tragedy can come happiness right?





	Claws to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It is explained how Kate got Derek to sleep with her it is non-con and there are some mentions of suicidal thoughts and attempts. Be careful please and stay advised guys! I don't want to hurt anyone!  
> thank you for reading!!  
> -Scarlet  
> P.S thank Lavender-Lotion for me uploading two Relationship reveal fics! You, my dear heart are an enabler!

_"No thank you" is what I should've said, I should be in bed. But temptations of trouble on my tongue troubles yet to come_  
One sip, bad for me, One hit, bad for me, One kiss, bad for me. But I give in so easily  
And no thank you is how it should've gone, I should stay strong.   
But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that  
I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?, Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that  
I'm weak 

It was always something, something that he shouldn’t have done. Something he should have said no to. He was older and even if his smirk made Derek light up with this burning heat that went straight to his dick...He still knew better. But he wasn’t playing Derek...Didn’t want to hurt him...he had called him his cub….His mate. Derek was happy god was he happy, and no matter what... he loved Peter no matter who Peter was….

That’s why it hurt so bad when Peter went out of state for college when Derek had come back from a two day stay at Ryan’s parent's lake house with Camden and Eric. When Derek went to Peter’s room and found it almost empty, only a few shirts and one of Peter’s Jackets were left. It hurt to find out Peter had lied! People don’t do that to the ones they love, they don’t just leave like that when someone is away...They don’t leave without a word. 

Derek hated him...he hated that he cared and that Peter broke him so badly. That’s how he ended up friends with Paige, she caught him curled up around one of Peter’s shirts trying to hold on to his scent and let his anchor help him...but Peter’s scent wasn’t there, hell Peter wasn’t even there...he had left him. Paige had startled him when he felt arms go around him and he froze not sure what to say or do but before he could speak he heard her soft voice. “I don’t know what he did or where he is but...boys suck it’s a fact of life.” That startled a barked out laugh from Derek that sounded like it was more of a choked out sob. He sighed and nodded though laying his head back against the locker. “Yeah...yeah, they really do…” and after that, for some unknown reason, he explained it. Or well as much as he could and Paige just let him lean against her and talk about Peter and all the pain he was in because of it. 

That’s how their friendship started and it was amazing and wonderful...until some rogue Alpha figured they would hurt Alpha Talia Hale’s kid and use his best friend to do it. The alpha’s vicious bite was rejected of course because of her heart condition and the herbal remedy she took to lower stress and anxiety because of it. Derek ended up getting his blue eyes that night...he had taken her to the cellar under the Nematon and held her as she died...she didn’t want to go to the hospital or be taken home. As Derek took all the pain he could from her she told him. 

Paige cupped Derek’s cheek and tried to speak looking around the cellar before look at him. “I’m going to die aren’t I” Derek could only cry and try to figure out something comforting to say. “You know,” Paige said matter of factly. “I knew you were a werewolf a few weeks after I met you...you should really work on your family toning that all down you guys are really easy to spot. And you should forgive Peter...He loves you...checks in with your mom and me and asks about you.” Derek let out a sobbing laugh and asked her why she still hung out with him if she knew what he was, why she still liked him. And Paige just said she loved him he was her best friend like that made all the scene in the world. When the pain got too much and she begged...Derek ended it howling as loud and as broken as he felt. By the time his mother found him, Paige had gone cold, Derek’s eyes were blue and he well…..Derek felt numb and empty. 

Two days later Peter showed up and tried to hug Derek but he snarled at him and beta shifted, Derek couldn’t full shift now that he was rejecting a mate bond and all pack touch. He glared at Peter the week he was home and snarled at anyone that mentioned his name to Derek. He wasn’t going to deal with this he couldn’t not with all the pain he was dealing with because he just lost his best friend.   
He met Kateline or Kate for short when he was looking into dumping basketball and trying baseball...basketball was too painful for him to play because of Peter and all the time he spent with Paige practicing. But sports would help...or so he hoped. Unlike what everyone thought, Kate and he didn’t have sex until the night of the fire, she was mostly just the friend that took over the gaping place in his heart where Paige and Peter should be. But the night of the fire...that was a mess. Kate had kept getting handsy and Derek kept pushing her off telling her it wasn’t her it was him and he wasn’t like that. Kate thought it was “cute” but she still pushed… It wasn’t until she had finally talked him into coming over that anything really happened. And even that wasn’t really Derek’s idea, one minute they are talking about school and Paige and day to day life. Then the next Kate had him chained to the bed and telling his secrets even when he tried not to, then she was having sex with him saying something about how when Peter came back and found out his little mate had been hooking up with a hunter and gave away the family secrets he wouldn’t want him. Derek knew the joke was on her….Peter didn’t want him anyway and there was no way she could kill his family she would get caught. 

But kate proved him wrong….once she had said enough stuff about Peter to get him off She had slapped his face as thanks and left leaving him to pass out because of whatever she had given him. He woke up hours later and rushed home only to find his screaming sister Laura and a flaming house….she had actually done it….she had killed everyone….and it was his fault..  
Later on, at the Sheriff's station, they found out that there was only one survivor and it was...Peter… He wasn’t even supposed to be home...he was at school...why...why was he home... They got taken to the hospital by deputy Stilinski and was lead to the room he was in...and Derek broke...he had been so good at hiding how he felt until then...but he couldn’t his mate had died on the operation table, so there mate bond had died as well...and well Derek didn’t know if he could face that... 

_No thank you. They call me after dark, I don't want no part  
My habits, they hold me like a grudge. I promise I won't budge_

He wouldn’t speak for months, wouldn’t get out of bed...wouldn’t do anything...But the dam finally broke when the hospital called and said that Peter was in a coma now and he was responsive but didn’t seem to be anywhere close to waking again. Laura came home that night to Derek’s arms cut open and still holding a knife covered in wolfsbane. The first time it happened he was in the hospital a week…  
The second time he cut so far it took almost a month. As Laura sat there pacing and screaming at him about trying to take what little family she had left… He broke then yelled that he belonged dead along with the people he got killed… by the end of his confession, he was breathing hard borderline crying and he looked at his sister so broken and crushed that she just collapsed and shook her head and she hugged him tight and told him it wasn’t his fault it was hers. He didn’t have any idea how or what to say/do, but he knew he had to figure out a way to tell his sister that it wasn’t her fault she didn’t tell their enemy everything.

That night sitting in the dark, the only light coming from the glow of the T.V as they watched some movie Laura wanted to he told her. He explained it, all the secrets he had kept from his sister who was one of his best friend, the only one he had left. He found out that their mom had forced Peter out, had found out that Peter had feelings for Derek and forced the older male to leave and he was only allowed back when Derek had found his mate. It hurt him but he also understood….made him ache for his mother and for Peter...And for him to be able to change the time that had passed….  
After that, it was better...not great but better…

Then Laura left him...told him it was some business trip and it would take a few weeks. Four days into her trip and Derek woke from a dead sleep feeling a very familiar very heartbreaking pain...His pack bond with Laura was snapped….his sister was dead….

The next day as he was rushing to pack up and try to figure out what to do he received a call from Beacon County Sheriff Department explaining that they had found a body that D.N.A identified as Laura. He sat there numb and frozen listening to the Sheriff talk...he was the same man that had shown Derek and his sister kindness after the fire, Deputy Stilinski. He said his confirmations on the fact that he would be heading there very soon and hung up grabbing what was needed and left. His thoughts lost in the new hole in his chest. 

_We, we fall for that. Wake up, we fall again. We, we fall for that. Can't wait to fall again_

It was awful the whole damn mess that turned out to be and that’s why they were where they are now….He just couldn’t deal with it anymore. He had killed his mate...killed him and became an Alpha he was never supposed to be… He sighed and looked down at the knife he had hung onto, the one he promised Laura he had gotten rid of the one he had been using since that stupid night to cut and claw at his skin and try to feel something. It didn’t matter that Peter was alive again, that he had a pack even if it was made up of teenagers. He just...he missed how it used to be...he missed having Peter in bed with him, being curled up with his arms wrapped around him and the feel of his face pressed into his neck. He missed that stupid nickname, hearing the soft loving “cub” Peter used to call him when no one was around. He missed his Peter…

He hated the one that was here now, the angry, violent, cruel, man that trusted no one and had an icy poisoned air that wrapped around him and screamed out murder to anyone that got close...anyone..but Stiles.

Stiles who could have been Paige’s little brother….He was so much like his best friend that it hurt at times and made him angry. He tried to keep his feelings under wraps but every time he touched Peter or Peter touched him he broke even more inside. And he had to look away or leave the room before anyone would catch on. 

They had finished off some new monster, something that was foreign and shouldn’t be running around in the preserve. And of course they were all hurting and sore but they were all bone tired. He had shuffled in getting ready to strip when he was assaulted by a very pissed off Scott which wasn’t a surprise. The surprise came when Peter and Lydia both snapped at Scott to shut up and they kept working on someone that was laying on the table. He figured out it was Stiles when the boy made a comment about yelling at the puppies. That got Peter to laugh and kiss Stiles’s forehead and take more pain until the boy fell asleep. And Derek just watched...watched Peter treat this boy like pack...treat him like he would treat Derek if they had an ounce of their old relationship back. He didn’t know it but he must have made some kind of noise because he vaguely registered all eyes on him but he just stared at Peter and Peter stared back. He didn’t think, didn’t listen to the soft “Derek” that left Peter’s mouth. He didn’t hear him call him cub, tell him it wasn’t what he saw, that it wasn’t like that. Derek ran, from the pain, from the heartbreak, from the want, the wishes. He had fallen long ago and every time he saw this man he falls deeper. 

_But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that_  
I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that  
I'm weak 

That’s why Peter found him fairly quickly, he should have realized that coming to their place wasn’t smart...that choosing to do this... here….wasn’t something he should have done. He had taken the knife he was still looking at and had already used it, the black mixing in with scarlet. The pain doubling because of the poison but also because he couldn’t heal the two very deep cuts that were all the way to the bone. They would spasm and try to heal only for the poison to course through him and cause them to reopen.

He had already been there for about 20 mins before Peter showed up, he doesn’t know which of the pack gets there first but one minute he’s looking up at the moon and the stars the next he has a whimpering fully shifted Boyd pushing into his side and a blonde wolf who had to be Erica because of the white face on the wolf. Then he saw the shadow and then bright blue eyes...supernaturally blue. He sighed and let his head fall back wetly chuckling. “Don’t worry Peter you won’t have me around long...Then the power will either go back to you or Boyd and you all can do whatever you want and not have to worry about me ruining everything.” Derek closed his eyes when he felt somewhat familiar hands cup his face and sighed softly, wincing when a little burst of pain from the wolfsbane sent fire through his veins. Peter made a distressed noise and he felt the older male nuzzle close to taking deep breaths. “Oh cub….how could you not see it...I don’t want to do whatever I want and I don’t want to be Alpha if it means I’ll lose you….God your my cub, my mate and I love you so much...I lost you twice already...If I lose you again I won’t survive it...Derek..what wolfsbane did you use...let us help and then we can fix this please”. Peter would never admit it but he was practically begging Derek to hang on for him.

Peter clutched the half unconscious younger man to his chest and looked at the pack helplessly. They had surprised looks but they also looked broken, he was just about to ask Derek again when Peter’s mate started talking again. “You know, I wanted it to be...I never wanted it to be anyone else...there was no one else, then kate..she made me with that stupid drink and all I could think was that you would blame me when you came home...But you were home...Peter why were you home?! I wanted you to not be there, to be ok...I begged Kate to leave you alone...begged her to not go after you...I wish you were really here, killing you broke me...But it’s what I deserved..I had killed everything why not be the reason I lost you...I just wish you hadn’t left me..wish you had wanted me…” Derek trails off coughing up black sticky poison falling limp against Peter his heart stuttering to a stop. 

It took a full minute for it to truly kick in what was happening and Peter wouldn’t let it so when he realized Derek’s heart had stopped then picked back up at a slower pace a few beats later he moved making the wolves run back to the house and for Stiles to call his secret boyfriend and have him come with whatever wolfsbane was able to do this kind of damage. No one said anything about the fact that Peter was starting to lose control and that it turned out Peter and Derek’s mates were far closer to home then they realized...It made sense... weirdly... 

It took two days, a handful of very loud very idiotic fights over Stiles dating Christopher Argent and Alison being in on it. There was a few rough patches and a few fights about how “wrong” it is that Peter and Derek are mates from everyone but the twins, danny, Erica, Stiles, Chris and Cora. But in the end...it was ok...it was never going to change and it was all going to end up fine...Peter had to believe that... 

******************************************************************************  
Peter was sat by Derek’s bed reading over some cases the Sheriff needed help with when he heard a small but dry chuckle and looked up to see his cub staring at him. “You used to do that with Uncle Zack's case files too…” Peter stood up smirking at the younger wolf and dropped the file in the chair before sauntering over. His scent must have been everywhere considering Derek’s face but Peter didn’t care he placed a soft kiss on his forehead and leaned down to envelop his cub in a tight embrace. Nuzzling his neck and pressing his face there so he could scent him taking deep drugging breaths.   
They had a lot to talk about, but now that he was awake Peter would finally be able to talk...and hopefully fix what had happened.


End file.
